


Simply Friend A

by atsushiiis, HatsuneMiku444



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Illness, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsushiiis/pseuds/atsushiiis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuneMiku444/pseuds/HatsuneMiku444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou became a piano prodigy at a young age, constantly being entered into competitions and practicing every second of his life. With the passing of his mother at the young age of 11, Midorima loses the ability to hear the notes he plays.</p><p>Everyday is grey and colourless and that is how he views the world.</p><p>But when a red haired violinist enters his life, things change.</p><p>Will Akashi Seijuurou show Midorima a whole new side to music that he has never experienced before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World Shrouded In Grey

All I felt was numbness.

The sensation where I couldn't feel anything at all.

I felt immune to the world around me. As if I was wearing headphones and I couldn't hear anything that was happening around me. Every day passed by as if it was a blur. Nothing extraordinary happening at all.

I remember everything that had happened on that day. It was a crisp Autumn afternoon and I was only eleven. It was a recital that I was to participate in. One that my mother had entered me in without my opinion. The recital seemed to be going well to everyone who was watching but I didn't feel a thing.

I didn't feel any emotions that often accompanied playing the piano. It was unnatural, like my only reason for living in this world was to simply play the piano in front of large audiences. Tapping the black and white keys as the sound of Moonlight Sonata Movement 3. Op.27 echoed through the air and faces staring in awe at how someone of my age could be a piano prodigy.

My mistake on that cold Autumn day was to divert my attention from the keys and to the spot in the grand auditorium where my mother would usually be sitting. Watching me play with close precision and an eerie proud smile of the boy she shaped to become a prodigy.

No. More like a puppet. 

I knew she was gone, my father and I had visited her room on the day that she had died to find clean, white sheets and an empty room.

She didn't have much time left. I already knew that.

And I accepted that she was gone. I had thought that I would be free from her words, telling me to play the piano until I had memorized the piece that she had chose.

I was wrong.

I could never be free from the words that felt like whips lashing out on my skin.

On that day I turned my head to the right, expecting to see an empty spot. 

But instead I saw the face of my mother, her lips were formed in a hard line across her face.

My eyes widened and I was bombarded by remnants of the memories I had tried so hard to forget. 

My fingers immediately stopped playing mid-song and I widened my eyes in horror. I couldn't hear the notes of the piano anymore. 

I brought my hands up to my ears and covered them to block out the sound of my mother's voice. All around me I heard murmurs of confusion as to why I had stopped playing the piece. 

Thinking back to that time always brought back those unpleasant memories.

I was now older and I was in my last year of junior high school. I sat on the piano bench practicing the piano and transcribing pieces.

I was often in the music room, writing down notes on the music sheets and playing the piano. It was often peaceful in the music room, I was often found listening to music with my headphones in my ears.

My silence was interrupted when a window shattered with a resounding crash as glass hit the floor and a baseball flew towards me and hit me in the head. An "Oh crap!" was heard in the distance as yelling ensued from Takao's teammates. Footsteps were heard in the distance and they continued to get louder as they resounded throughout the hallways indicating Takao was getting closer to the music room.

Meanwhile I was currently on the floor face-down, sheet music scattered around the floor and a pool of blood gathered around my head. The baseball was surely covered with blood and my glasses had fallen to the floor.

Takao slid open the door and peeked in, soon after followed by a screech and his voice yelling ‘It’s a corpse!”

I flinched at the noise and Takao quickly walked over, picked up the ball and attempted to leave the room as quietly as he could muttering something about how he should make a run for it.

I groaned in pain and picked up my glasses, putting them back on my face and adjusting them with my taped hand.

At the time I didn’t notice that half of my face was covered in my blood

“Oh! It’s only you Shin-chan! I’m so glad that it wasn’t anybody else.”

“Takao, when did you get here? Wait why is the window broken!?” I said turning towards the now broken window.

I grumbled in annoyance “Takao! We just got this window fixed and yet you break it again!”  
“How else am I supposed to get a home run if I don’t hit it as hard as I can?”

“You’re hitting them too hard! Slow down a little!”

“What! No way am I batting with anything else than my game winning swing!”

Takao picked up a flute and held it out towards me with both hands “It’s my last summer in this school so I am going to win that championship!”

I didn’t notice that my headphones were still blaring the music that I was listening to “We’d better get this cleaned up” I said with a sigh.

“Oi Shin-chan listen to me!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dustpan! Dustpan where are you dustpan!” Takao sang as he looked for the dustpan before opening the storage cabinet.

“I’m going to have to apologize to the principal and write up the damage report again aren’t I?” I said forlornly. 

I moved to pick up the shard of glass but I was stopped when Takao came up behind me and pulled my hand away.

“Shin-chan don’t pick up glass like that! That’s dangerous! What would happen if you ended up slicing your finger?” 

I looked back at him “So what if I did?” 

The sound of a phone camera was heard and Takao and I looked towards the source of the noise.

Kise sat perched on the windowsill “Next-door neighbours, childhood friends. You guys are always seeking each other out. Right you lovebirds?” Kise said with an innocent smile as if he hadn’t just captured a picture of them holding hands.

Kise continued to take another picture of them.

“We are not lovebirds!” We both yelled at the same time.

Kise flinched at the yelling “I’m just kidding Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!”

“Anyway, what are you doing with that cell phone? Aren’t you in the middle of soccer practice?” Takao questioned. 

“Kise don’t come in here with your shoes” I scolded.


	2. Eyes That Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is said that when you're in love, your eyes sparkle like shining jewels.  
> Takao's eyes are shining.  
> And yet why aren't Midorima's?

"I just don't get it! That stupid bald vice principal yelled at us for an hour! For what? Over some stupid window?" Takao complained as he switched to his outdoor shoes.

"Well at least he only yelled at you for an hour, right?" Kise supplied trying to sound positive as if that hour wasn't the worst hour Midorima and Takao had ever had.

"I was stuck with him for an hour, put yourself in my shoes" Midorima said, gesturing to Takao.

Takao huffed. "In the first place the school shouldn't have been standing in the path of the ball, right?" 

"Well I don't mind. Girls can just cheer me on from the windows." 

"Yeah right. I bet they don't even watch your soccer practices." Takao pointed out.

Kise decided to move onto another topic, "Geez, I'm starving." Kise complained.

Takao turned around and walked backwards so he could talk to Kise. "Are girls and food all you ever think about?"

Kise completely ignored the question. "I'm going to stop by the convenience store. Are you guys coming?" He asked as he turned onto a street.

"I'll go with you," Midorima said as he followed Kise and Takao.

"Me, too!" Takao called out, running farther ahead.

They soon stood outside of the convenience store after Kise had bought something. The trees were green and pink and the sun was setting, colouring the sky in oranges, yellows and reds.

"How messed up was that? Why did I have to get yelled at too?" Midorima complained in annoyance. Referring to earlier when they had been yelled at by the vice principal. Midorima had been yelled at as well for a reason he did not know.

After all, the incident of the broken window was all Takao's fault anyway. Midorima had just been practicing the piano and he was clearly innocent so why?

Takao licked his ice cream and widened his eyes "This ice cream is delicious! I'm definitely gonna stock up!"

Midorima and Kise had decided to walk ahead of Takao. "Not listening," Midorima voiced his thoughts as they walked down a street.

"Wow Midorimacchi, talk about collateral damage" Kise observed. "Not only did you get yelled at as well, but you have to write two letters of apology?"

"Oh, it's not a big deal, it will be incredibly easy. I have been babysitting Takao since birth so it's simply second nature to me."

Midorima started listing the accidents that Takao had caused as they walked together, "Breaking a suspension bridge during a field trip, pushing me off of a 10-meter diving board." 

Kise burst out laughing, "Was that in the third grade?"

"I believed that I was going to die." Midorima reflected.

This only made Kise laugh more. "Shut up!" Takao yelled at them, clearly annoyed that Midorima had brought up such embarrassing memories. 

"Even though I'm an only child, it's like having a high-maintenance big brother." Midorima thought back on all of the times that he had to make sure Takao didn't get into further trouble.

"Huh, you really are a nice guy, Midorimacchi." Kise observed out loud.

"You're only kidding, right?" Takao asked.

They walked down a street, seeing houses from left to right "But Midorimacchi, you'd better not be too nice. You know what they say, nice guys finish last."

Midorima and Takao both looked at Kise as he talked.

"I wasn't aware that I was ever nice."

They were interrupted by the sound of Kise's ringtone blaring, completely pausing the conversation that they were having. Kise pulled out his phone from his back pocket and checked who was texting him. Kise gasped "Hey! I got a text from Keikocchi!"

Midorima and Takao only stared at him in confusion, both not knowing who this 'Keikocchi' was.

"I have somewhere to be guys!" Kise called out as he ran away.

Midorima and Takao only stared after the place that Kise had run off to.

"How many does that make?" Takao asked.

"She would be number three." Midorima replied casually.

"Who knows what all of those girls see in him? He's like Mr. Shallow!" Takao lamented.

"Well Kise is a good guy, you know." Midorima said walking away.

"He's the enemy of all women!" Takao declared as he caught up to Midorima and walked beside him.

"What about you, Shin-chan?"

Midorima looked over at Takao.

"Isn't there anyone that you have a crush on? Miwa-chan said something just the other day. That when you're in love with somebody, everything looks colourful to you."

Midorima looked ahead and sighed, "There's no one who would ever fall in love with me."

Takao huffed, clearly annoyed that Midorima wasn't getting the message that Takao was trying to convey.

Takao pointed at Midorima and Midorima stood there taken aback "That's too dark, Shin-chan! There's no sparkle in your eyes! We're fourteen, you know!"

"They don't sparkle because they're dark green, obviously." 

"There it is! Conventional wisdom! You're getting my drift, aren't you? They don't sparkle! You're an adolescent, so they should be all lit up!" Takao made a gesture making it seem like something was lighting up and even going as far as adding sound effects. 

"Lit up!" Takao yelled once again to make his point.

Midorima looked at Takao's eyes to see them all lit up.

"Your eyes are lit up, Takao." 

Takao's eyes were completely lit up, those grey eyes of his always seemed to be full of life. They were very bright and looked as if the light in them would never fade. Takao had said that when you are in love, your eyes look as if they are sparkling and bright and that everything around you looks colourful and beautiful. To Takao, I believed that everything looked colourful in his eyes.

Unlike mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story is going at such a slow pace but rest assured Akashi and Midorima will meet soon.


	3. The Boy With The Red Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao invites Midorima to hangout with him, Kise and a boy that's interested in Kise.
> 
> When Midorima meets Akashi by accident, all he can do is stare at how breathtakingly beautiful he is standing atop a play structure.
> 
> Will color once again come back into his life?

It was the next day that the conversation had happened. Midorima had been listening to music through his headphones once again and was transcribing sheet music. The only sound in the room was the sound of his pencil hitting the paper as he wrote the notes.

The door slid open but he failed to notice seeing as his gaze was drawn to the sheet in front of him and the fact that he was listening to music. 

“Leaving yourself wide open!” Came a shout as a baseball was thrown at the back of his head effectively scaring the living daylights out of him. He picked up the baseball and looked around the room in confusion for the culprit.

“Jeez Shin-chan, what a boring reaction.” Takao lamented as he kneeled on the ground and rested his arms on the back of the chair belonging to the desk behind Midorima.

“What does youth mean to you? We’ll never have our 14th spring again!” Takao scolded with a hand on his hip.

Takao took one of the earbuds out of Midorima’s ears and sat down in the chair across from Midorima.

“Sitting alone in the classroom after school. What are you listening to?” Takao asked as he put the earbud in his ear.

“Hey don’t yank on those!”

“Oh isn’t this that song that’s playing in that commercial now?”

“Honestly stop making such a big deal out of it.” 

Not many people were still at the school, the few people who were still there were either walking through the halls or talking near the cubbies.

“Shin-chan, tomorrow’s Saturday, so you’re free, right?” Takao asked, already knowing that Midorima wouldn’t be doing anything that day.

“Don’t jump to conclusions” Midorima retorted even though Takao was right.

“Oh, so you have plans, then?” 

Midorima gave Takao the most deadpan stare that he could muster. Takao was just playing dumb with him.

Takao spoke up after a while “This guy in my class asked me to introduce him to Kise and we’re gonna meet up tomorrow.”

“You come too, Shin-chan.”

“Hm? Why would I go?” Midorima inquired 

“Well if it’s just me, this guy, and Kise. It’s gonna be awkward for me because you know it’s gonna get romantic as heck. But two on two would be perfect.” 

“And besides,” Takao paused the music. “I hear this guy plays classical music.”

Takao had caught Midorima’s attention when he had mentioned that this guy played classical music.

“Since you play piano, you’d have something to talk about. Whenever the conversation lags, you could talk about instruments and stuff, right?” 

Midorima averted his gaze to the desk and pressed the play button on his phone “But I-” Midorima cleared his throat “I quit playing the piano. I haven’t played in two years.” 

Takao simply stared at Midorima with a bored look out of the corner of his eye.

“You liar! You were playing in the music room yesterday!” He accused as he paused the music once again.

“That was for work!” Midorima retorted.

“Work?” Takao questioned with a confused look painted across his face.

“I’m transcribing the new songs by ear, for karaoke and stuff” Midorima pressed the play button on his phone. 

“If you can do that in the classroom, you wouldn’t have to play the piano.”

“I was just checking the sound.” 

Takao pouted and hummed as if he was saying ‘is that so?’. Glancing at Midorima out of the corner of his eye. Takao played with the eraser on the desk, tipping it back and forth but not letting it fall.

“There are tons of other part-time jobs out there, you know.” Midorima looked up at Takao.

“To me… It looks like you’re desperately clinging onto it.” Takao said, staring straight ahead seeing as he was seated sideways on the chair.

“You were way cooler when you played the piano, Shin-chan.” 

It had been my mother’s dream. Her dream was to raise me to become a world-class pianist in her stead because she couldn’t become one herself. My mother ran a music school, and I took lessons from her, day after day, for hours on end. 

She would hit me and yell at me. She wouldn’t let me off even if I ended up crying. Her words still haunted me. An endless array of things that she had said invaded my thoughts. “You’re going to make it big in Europe, in my place.” She had said this to me many times in that voice of hers.

If it would make my mother happy. If it would help her get well again then I would keep at her goal of making me into a world-class pianist. 

Just when I finally had a European competition in my sights, three years ago… my mother passed away.

I despise the piano.

But I’m still clinging to it, it must be because I have nothing else. Take away the piano, and I’m empty. There’s nothing left but an ugly resonance.

He thought all of these things as he lied down in bed that night, staring emptily at his hand, remembering the way that the keys had felt underneath his fingertips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Takao was sitting on his bed that night. Many things were strewn about his bed and his room was incredibly messy but that was how Takao liked to keep his room. He let out a sigh and flopped down onto his bed so he was lying down, lacking any grace whatsoever.

I can’t hear it today, either.

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Midorima was irritated beyond belief, the people who he was supposed to be hanging out with were late. Midorima had even chose to get there early and yet they were still late. They really should show up five minutes earlier from now on so that Midorima wouldn’t have to stand around waiting for them.

Besides they were the ones who had asked him to come after all.

Midorima looked to his left and noticed that there was what looked to be someone’s coat and their shoes hanging on one of the branches of the tree.

Midorima wondered if they were there to ward off evil spirits or mark the spot.

“These are men’s shoes, right?” Midorima asked himself as he inspected the shoes in his hands.

“Hm, what’s this?” He asked as he picked up the piece of clothing that was hanging on the branch. “A tie?” 

The trees were pink on that day, announcing the arrival of spring and cherry blossom petals rained down onto the ground and floated through the air. The sound of an instrument pierced through the air, playing the notes with exceptional grace. The notes had a certain cheer to them that would make anyone’s mood instantly brighten.

Midorima looked to his right to where the sound of the music was coming from. “A melodica? Pretty good playing, too.” He noted as he walked towards the sound. 

Takao’s words resounded throughout his head “Miwa-chan said something the other day. ‘The moment I met him, my life changed. Everything I saw, heard, and felt. All the scenery around me started to take on colour. The whole world began to sparkle’.”

Midorima looked up at the person who was playing the melodica so beautifully. The stranger had silky red hair and he was wearing a button up shirt and a cardigan with black pants. His red hair blew slightly in the wind and he seemed to be playing the melodica with grace and elegance. His fingers moving across the keys in precise movements, never missing a single note.

Pigeons flew through the air as children stood around the play structure watching in awe as this person played the instrument. The musician in front of him seemed to be on an entirely different level, completely professional but radiating an air of peace and tranquility.

All that Midorima could do was stare at the boy in front of him with shock written all over his face as the final notes of the song drifted into the wind and the song ended.

The musician lifted the melodica from his lips and held the instrument in his hands as tears rolled down his cheek. The musician suddenly turned to his right to look at Midorima. 

Midorima was greeted by matching carmine eyes to match his hair. The musician stood there, instrument still in hand and staring at Midorima in silence as remnants of tears trailed down his cheeks.

All Midorima could do was stare back at those piercing red eyes with his green ones as cherry blossoms flew through the air.

Tears.

The musician held a hand up to his mouth and coughed slightly, wiping his eyes free of tears “I blew on it too hard.”

“Hey!”

“No pigeons came!” the children whined and voiced their complaints at the lack of pigeons.

“Oh? That’s odd” He replied smoothly.

“It’s gotta be a bugle, or it won’t work.” one of the kids pointed out and the musician looked down at the young boy.

“You mean a trumpet.” The little girl supplied helpfully.

“Well, but it’s a melodica.”

The musician knelt down so he was looking at the children “Borders, race, ecology. None of those things mean anything in music. Let’s try it together” 

“Let’s do it!” The children cheered.

The sound of music filled the air once again. Besides the melodica, many other instruments were heard as well. All of the instruments played to the tune of the song that the musician had been playing before. The musician and the children were now standing on the play structure, instruments in hand.

He stood there with a flush of pink on his cheeks and his hands in his pockets as he smiled warmly at the musician and the children. 

‘What a great picture they make’ he thought as he took his phone out and positioned it so he had a clear picture of the musician and the children.

Pigeons flew through the air right above their heads and the children laughed with glee. A smile appeared on the musicians face as he took in the smiling faces of the children.

A gust of wind blew through the air causing the musicians hair to wave in the wind, completely caught off guard. At this moment was when Midorima’s phone decided to take the picture. It was completely at the wrong moment and it caused Midorima to be quite embarrassed.

The musician’s smile quickly faded to one of pure annoyance when he noticed that Midorima had taken a picture of him. 

Yelling soon ensued from both of them seeing as Midorima had taken a picture of the musician without his permission, which was to the musician, a disgrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for such the long wait for the next chapter.  
> The chapter was already finished in Google docs but I just didn't have the motivation to actually post it.
> 
> My friend and I agreed that we would post it at one point and yet here I am posting it on May 1st because i can't take the wait any longer
> 
> I hope you like this story so far and once again comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second story that I've created and my friend and I came up with the incredible idea of a "Your Lie in April" and "Kuroko no Basket" crossover!  
> Please leave kudos and comments.  
> That would be greatly appreciated.  
> And please tell either my friend or me what we should improve on!


End file.
